The National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL) is a user facility devoted to research that uses infrared, visible, ultraviolet, and Xradiation. Eight x-ray beamlines are used regularly for macromolecular and virus crystallography, one is being commissioned, and one more is being developed. This Research Resource ties together five of the eight operating beamlines to enhance the capabilities of the NSLS in PX through innovation in software and methods and continued beamline development. This proposal includes both new initiatives and continuation of projects from the previous cycle of this grant. There will be commissioning of a new undulator-based beamline, and improvement of a wiggler beamline to an undulator source. We have developed an innovative program to support mail-in data collection service. We are preparing to install robotic specimen-mounting apparatus. We continue to improve our methods and software for remote, conventional, and automated operations. And we continue studies on the usefulness of exotic crystallographic methods such as multi-beam diffraction. This resource has helped to continue the role of the NSLS as a center for structural biology in the northeastern United States. The Resource represents an extension of the close cooperation that exists between the BNL Biology Department and the NSLS.